The Intrigue of Carpets And Shoelaces
by ColourInfinity
Summary: This story is about Ron’s love for Hermione. (You think I’d write anything else?) He finally decides to break down and tell her how he feels. How will Hermione react to it all? Please R&R!!!! *Complete*


DISCLAIMER: JKR rocks the house, and she also owns everything in it. (But the Bananas are all mine!!!)  
  
This story is about Ron's love for Hermione. (You think I'd write anything else?) He finally decides to break down and tell her how he feels. How will Hermione react to it all? Please R&R!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione?" Ron waited until she turned around before he continued talking. "Can we talk for a minute?" She put down her quill and hid the letter she'd been writing under a pile of papers.  
  
"Sure, Ron. What is it?" Ron led her to the couch in the corner of the Common Room where they could have a little privacy.  
  
Once they were sitting, Ron took a deep breath. He tried a few times to say something, but he seemed to rethink his words each time. Hermione leaned closer to peer into Ron's averted eyes.  
  
"Ron? Is everything okay? Has something happened?" she asked, suddenly worrying about Ron's siblings.  
  
"No, no, it's nothing like that." He looked up. "Okay, okay, just tell her. She'll understand," he thought. Aloud, he said, "Hermione, it's no secret that I really like you." *Love you* he corrected himself mentally. "You're always there when I need to talk to someone, and you always know how to cheer me up. Just the sight of you makes me feel happy inside. You make tomorrow worth living for when I just can't handle what the world has thrown my way. When I'm with you, I just feel weak. But, at the same time, you give me strength. Sometimes, I just want to hold you in my arms. Even when we're fighting, which is really much too often-"  
  
Hermione smiled. So did Ron.  
  
"-Even then, I can't stand to be away from you. Your friendship has meant so much to me, but for the last year or so, I've wanted us to be so much more than just friends." He paused, mostly for breath, but also to look at Hermione. She looked stunned. She was watching him, looking slightly in shock. Ron suddenly wished he hadn't said anything. But since, he'd started, he figured he'd better finish what he wanted to say.  
  
"'Mione, I know I've made fun of you in the past. But everything I've ever teased you about, I really admire in you. You're honest, you're smart, caring, open-minded-" he paused again, then decided if he was going to speak his mind, now was the time "-beautiful! You stick up for those you care about; you put your life on the line for what you believe in! I want you to know how much I respect and admire you-" *and love* he added mentally "-and how much you mean to me. You've helped make me who I am. You've shown me that I can be whatever I want to make of myself." He stopped and tore his vision away from his shoelaces. Hermione was blushing slightly, and she too had found the carpeting extremely capturing at the moment. But she was still smiling.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Why are you telling me all this?" Hermione asked. She looked up. "Not that I mind or anything."  
  
Ron took her hand. "I understand if you don't feel the same way I do. I know that you still care for Viktor, and I don't want to break you two apart. If he's the one you love-" Hermione looked away slightly, and that little bit of hope in Ron's voice fell away, as did his gaze. "If - if he's the one you love," he continued, eyes on the floor, "then I completely understand. I'm happy for you. If we can only be friends, I'm still overjoyed to have you in my life."  
  
Hermione hesitated for a second, then raised her hand. She turned Ron's face until he was facing her. She looked deeply into his eyes for a moment. Ron looked back, almost questioningly.  
  
Then she surprised him. Hermione closed her eyes and tilted her chin. She leaned forward and her lips met his. Ron and Hermione shared their first kiss.  
  
Time seemed to slow down to a stop. Ron overcame his surprise and kissed Hermione back. They were in their own little world; no one else mattered. A few people turned as they noticed Ron and Hermione in the corner. They just smiled, muttered 'Finally' and turned away again.  
  
Finally, Hermione broke the kiss. They both smiled shyly, and stared at that incredibly capturing and intriguing carpet.  
  
Hermione suddenly remembered the letter she'd been writing.  
  
"I've got to go finish the . . . ummm . . . the-" she gestured towards the table she'd been working at, and Ron nodded. They both stood and awkwardly sorted out which way they were supposed to be headed. Ron moved towards the Portrait Hole, and Hermione to her table.  
  
When Ron opened the Portrait Hole, he was surprised to see Ginny on the other side.  
  
"Oh, hey Gin!" Ron said, as he stepped aside to let her pass.  
  
"Hey, Ron." Ginny said, frowning slightly. "You look happy. Anything I should know about?"  
  
Ron chuckled. "Ask 'Mione!" he called over his shoulder as he walked off. Ginny stared at his retreating back. Then she shrugged and walked over to Hermione's table.  
  
"Hey 'Mione!" Ginny said. "What's that?" she asked, nodding towards the paper.  
  
Hermione contemplated telling her for a moment, then decided she'd find out eventually anyway, so why keep it a secret? "I - I'm breaking up with Viktor." She glanced up for a second, then looked back at the table.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened a bit. "Oh? When did you decide this?"  
  
"A couple days ago. Maybe a week."  
  
Ginny frowned a bit. "Does this have anything to do with why Ron was so happy?"  
  
"He doesn't know yet. You're the only one who does." Hermione finished the letter and folded it. Stuffing it in the envelope, she turned back to Ginny and grinned. "Ron's happy for different reasons," she said with a wink.  
  
Ginny grinned. "Oh?" she said. "Do tell!  
  
"Well," Hermione started.  
  
But you already know this part, the authoress says, with a wink.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sigh, I love that. R/H forever!!!!!  
  
Please Review!!!! Thanks two bunches and a half!  
  
. : * PDT * : . 


End file.
